Dioses de la Muerte
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: Un conjunto de One-shot sobre esta bonita relación de Padre e Hijo. Shinigami-sama descubrirá cuánto a cambiado su hijo a medida que transcurrieron los años. Descubriendo así sus gustos, sus fobias y disgustos. Él hará lo imposible por seguir tratándolo como a un niño, aunque él ya no lo sea. -Kid-kun, para mí seguirás siento mi pequeño niño...


**Hola~**

 **Les cuento: He decidido crear un nuevo Fic sobre Kid y Shinigami-sama! *o* La verdad es que hay muy pocos sobre ellos dos como padre e hijo, y la verdad es que me encanta leer Fic sobre ellos dos, ya que en el anime no mostraron mucha acercanía xD**

 **Bueno, éste será un conjunto de One-Shot en los que ningún capítulo estará relacionado a otro. No aseguro subir capítulos constantemente, ya que publicaré siempre y cuando tenga alguna idea en mente.**

 **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

* * *

 **TEMBLORES**

* * *

No acostumbraba pasar las noches ni mucho menos pasar el tiempo en su casa. No porque no le gustaba, de hecho le encantaba hacerse presente y admirar el orden de ésta misma, sino porque no disponía de tiempo para ello. Shinigami-sama se alojaba en la Death Room y de ahí nunca salía. Tan así que pareciese que su alma estaba sellada en ésta misma y no a la ciudad.

Siempre sintió pena por esto. Siempre le encantó la idea de estar ahí y compartir con las chicas y con su hijo. A él siempre lo veía en la escuela o cuando le encomendaba una misión. Sin embargo no tenía una relación unida como cualquier padre con su hijo. Aquello a él le molestaba. Reconoció que cuando su hijo era pequeño, siempre estuvo ahí para él. Sí tenían una relación unida y solía pasar más tiempo en su casa para estar con él, cuidarlo y criarlo. Las veces en las que no podía llevaba a su hijo a su lugar de trabajo: la ya mencionada Death Room. Sin embargo esta relación duró sólo en la niñez de su hijo. Cuando éste ya comenzó a crecer y a adquirir cierto punto de madurez, se vio obligado a ya no permanecer tanto tiempo con él. Ya se había vuelto algo independiente, ya no era su niño. Su hijo estaba creciendo.

No sólo por ese factor se alejó hasta de su casa. A medida que pasó el tiempo y los años, se vio envuelto en más trabajos y deberes. Después de todo él era Shinigami-sama y no tenía tiempo para estar con su hijo. No podía darse ese lujo. Se volvieron distantes.

Tuvo que dejarlo solo en casa desde que el pequeño tenía ocho años. Esto al gran Shinigami le aterraba. ¿Dejar a su hijo solo en casa? ¡Qué horror!. Los mantenía constantemente en vigilancia por el espejo. De vez en cuando conversaban por este medio no más de cinco minutos.

Cuando su hijo encontró al fin unas armas que a él le satisfacieran, Shinigami-sama se tranquilizó. Las chicas vivirían en la mansión y Kid ya no estaría más solo.

Esa noche, Shinigami-sama hizo presencia en la mansión Death. Llevó una carpeta lleno de documentos y papeles que debiera ordenar y revisar. Asuntos de Shibusen. Trajo su trabajo a casa y así aprovechar de pasar el tiempo con su hijo. _¡Es una excelente idea!~_ pensó ese mismo día por la mañana.

Abrió la puerta y llamó a las chicas. Su voz hizo eco por todos los pasillos y rincones de la mansión. Sin embargo nadie se asomó por ahí. Volvió a llamar sus nombres pero pasaron unos cuantos minutos y tampoco aparecieron. Su alegría comenzó a decaer. Trajo su trabajo para la casa para poder compartir con su familia y resultaba que nadie se encontraba en casa. Se sentía angustiado. Quizá debió haber avisado antes de hacer presencia. Pues así le hubiesen recibido como corresponde.

Se mantuvo ahí, quieto un instante. Apenado por el vacío y silencio que yacía en casa. A lo lejos, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría y luego que se cerraba cuidadosamente. El honorable Shinigami alzó la cabeza y escuchó unos pasos tranquilos acercarse a él. Desde donde él estaba parado, vio a su hijo asomarse por el segundo piso. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Hijo~ qué alegría que estés en casa~ Por un momento creí que había llegado en un mal momento.- Su voz canturriona apareció inmediatamente. Estaba feliz porque su hijo estaba ahí. Justo delante de él. Extendió sus enormes brazos en forma de un abrazo a distancia. Pues su hijo se detuvo en el último peldaño.

-y lo hiciste. Estaba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos.- Le respondió seriamente. A veces Shinigami-sama se lo tomaba todo personal, pero luego recordaba que él era así. Su semblante era serio y era así con todos. Decidió ignorar el comentario de desprecio de su hijo para formular una pregunta:

-Hijo, pude notar que ni Liz y Patti están en casa. ¿Acaso han salido?

-Efectivamente. Me dijeron que regresarán mañana por la mañana.- Se notaba que su hijo no tenía muchas ganas de conversar. El ambiente se volvió incómodo.

-Oh~ ya veo...- Kid apreció la desordenada carpeta que tenía en su brazo y no tardó en pregustar.

-Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?- a tal pregunta su padre respondió alegre.

-Ah sí! He venido a hacer mi trabajo aquí en casa. Así la pasamos juntos como antes~ ¿qué te parece?- A Kid le hubiera gustado decirle que preferiría seguir leyendo su libro. Pero sabía que acontecimientos así no se presentaban todos los días. No siempre su padre podría quedarse en casa a pasar la noche. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Me parece bien, padre. Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.- Le mencionó mientras caminaba hacia él para coger la carpeta. Se dirigieron a la mesa de centro y juntos y Kid le ayudó con el papeleo. Decir felicidad era muy poco para lo que Shinigami-sama sentía en aquel momento. Estaba compartiendo con su hijo y, auque en Shibusen él también lo ayudaba con el tema de papeles, hacerlo en casa era totalmente diferente. Era más intimo. En ese momento sintió orgullo por su hijo. Se esmeraba mucho para no equivocarse y ejercer un buen trabajo. Algún día su hijo sería un gran Shinigami, pensó el mayor.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos y ellos aún se encontraban en el living ordenando y revisando los papeles y documentos. Shinigami-sama recordó cuando Kid era pequeño y lo ayudaba a hacer sus tareas de matemáticas. Shinigami-sama nunca fue muy bueno para las matemáticas, pero en aquel entonces era matemática básica, por lo que no había problema. Se sentaban ahí mismo a hacer las tareas y solían demorar un poco...

 _...-muy bien, Kid-kun, ¿cuánto es seis por dos?- Shinigami-sama mantenía el mismo aspecto. El único que cambiaba ahí era su hijo. El pequeño Kid meditó un poco la respuesta a la pregunta que su padre le había formulado. Llevó su mano izquierda al mentón y luego acarició sus cabellos por la frustración. Finalmente respondió._

 _-Ocho~ -Respondió seguro, levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Shinigami-sama dejó caer un suspiro. Aquello ocurría siempre._

 _-No, hijo. El número ocho es tu número favorito.- Le dijo apenado. A su hijo no le gustaba equivocarse._

 _-Uhm, bueno. Entonces es doce.- Shinigami-sama tomó en brazos a su hijo y lo elevó unas cuantas veces._

 _-¡Muy bien, Kid-kun!~ -Kid no dejaba de reír al sentir que volaba por unos instantes.- Esto hay que celebrarlo. Traeré té para los dos~ -Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Kid se desvaneció poniendo una cara de horror.- No te preocupes, Kid-kun. Prepararé el té como a ti te gusta~ -y ante a ello, el niño se tranquilizó._

 _Cada vez que Shinigami-sama preparaba té. Siempre a la taza de Kid le aplicaba agua caliente hasta un poco más de la mitad. El resto con agua fría. El té quedaba tibio, listo para ser bebido por un niño. Aprendió esto por las malas. La primera vez que le preparó té a su hijo le echó agua hervida hasta encima y posterior a eso le entregó la taza al niño, y este le dio rápidamente un sorbo, quemándose la lengua. El pobre dejó la taza caer y se echó a llorar porque le dolía la punta de la lengua. Le quedó roja e hinchada por toda una semana..._

Cómo pasa el tiempo...pensó el mayor. Ahora su hijo era todo un adolescente y bien maduro. Incluso más que él mismo. Más se sentía orgulloso. En aquel instante se le iluminaron los ojos. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Se puso de pie del sillón y le habló a su hijo.

-¡Ya sé! -gritoneó. Kid dio un pequeño salto en el sillón, asustado por aquella reacción de su padre.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-¡Prepararé té!, enseguida vuelvo.-Desapareció y se adentró a la cocina. Kid le vio marcharse. No entendía por qué preparar té era algo tan importante como para actuar de esa manera. Volvió a concentrarse en los papeles. Ya eran las once y media de la noche. Después de esto ya no podía seguir leyendo. Lo dejaría para otro día. Lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer al terminar era dirigirse a su cama y dormir.

Shinigami-sama sacó dos tazas del mueble y luego el azucarero y las bolsas de té, mientras el agua hervía. juntó sus dos manos y las agitaba rápidamente. Habían pasado muchos años en que no preparaba té ni para él ni para su hijo. Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Sirvió el agua en ambas tazas, en una la llenó y en la otra hasta un poco más de la mitad, como a su hijo le gustaba. luego cogió un baso y se dirigió al lavaplatos. llenó el baso con agua y posterior a eso se lo aplicó a la taza de Kid. Sacó las dos bolsitas de té de las tazas y las arrojó al bote de basura. Con una cuchara revolvió albas tazas y retornó al living.

-Aquí están~ -Le dijo animado. Kid volteó y lo miró sonriente. No estaría mal tomar algo caliente. Gustoso recibió la taza. Shinigami-sama volvió a sentarse al lado de su hijo y sorbetió su taza.

Kid se llevó cuidadosamente su taza a los labios y bebió un poco. Abrió los ojos de extrañeza y bajó la taza.

-Padre.

-¿te gustó el té, hijo? Lo preparé como a ti te gusta~

-..Está tibio.-Le mencionó apenado. No quería que su padre pensara que hacía las cosas mal, hasta el té.

-Exacto, hijo. Siempre te he servido el té así, para que no te quemes nuevamente...- Dijo lo último más despacio. No sabía si a su hijo le gustara recordar aquel anécdota. Su hijo sonrió de lado apenado. Hacía ya muchos años en que ya no tomaba el té de esa forma. Cuando aprendió a prepararlo por su propia cuenta le aplicaba el agua hervida hasta la cima. Ya era grande y sabía que debía soplar.

-padre, yo ya no tomo el té de esta manera. Para mí, el té está frío.- Intentó ser lo más suave posible y dejó la taza en la mesa. Su padre decayó un poco. Su hijo había cambiado tanto, hasta sus gustos. Debía acostumbrarse ya a que él ya no era un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento, Kid-kun. No sabía que ahora tomabas el té caliente.

-No te preocupes. Continuemos con los papeles.

A las doce quince minutos de la mañana ya habían finalizado. Kid se levantó del sillón y se estiró. Era tarde y debía dormir. Por suerte era sábado.

-me iré a dormir, padre.

-Gracias por ayudarme, hijo. Que descanses.

-Igualmente. Buenas noches.- Subió las escaleras y se perdió por los pasillos. Shinigami-sama cogió ambas tazas de la mesita y las llevó a la cocina. Su taza estaba vacía. Pero la de Kid estaba llena. Él sólo dio un sorbo. Las dejó en el lavaplatos y se dirigió a dormir también. Estaba cansado, al igual que su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinigami-sama se levantó temprano. A eso de las nueve de la mañana. Se sirvió un café y se sentó en la mesa. Debía deshacerse de la idea de que Kid era todavía un niño. Estaba más que comprobado de que eso no era cierto. pero para un padre eso era imposible. Siempre sería su pequeño Kid.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Eras las nueve diez minutos. Su hijo seguía dormido. Cuando él se levantó, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tenía la puerta cerrada. la abrió lentamente y ojeó un poco. Vio a su pequeño dormir profundamente. No dudaba que estuviera en su quinto sueño. No lo despertó y cerró la puerta.

 _-Kid se ve tan tierno cuando duerme.-_ Se mencionó a sí mismo. Cuando Kid era tan solo un bebé, Shinigami-sama no apartaba sus ojos de él mientras dormía. Para él, era lo más tierno que nunca vio. Y lo seguía pensando.

Inesperadamente Shinigami-sama sintió un ligero movimiento por toda la casa. Levantó el rostro y miró que todos los objetos que yacían en la cocina se movían bruscamente. Su taza de café se dio vuelta en la mesa. Shinigami-sama no se asustó por el temblor, pero se levantó rápidamente de la silla y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Corrió por los pasillos para encontrarse con la habitación de su hijo. _-Kid-kun le tiene miedo a los temblores.-_ se recordó y al encontrar la puerta, la abrió bruscamente.

-¡Kid-kun!-le gritó. Esperaba encontrar a su hijo llorando con miedo, o que corriera a abrazarlo producto a éste mismo. Sin embargo su hijo estaba sentado en la cama, con sus cabellos alborotados y con un libro cerrado en sus manos. Kid se asustó, pero no por el temblor. Sino por el repentino azote de la puerta contra la pared cuando Shinigami-sama la abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre padre? no me digas que le tienes miedo a los temblores...- Kid aguantó un poco la risa.

-No, pero tu...- No sabía que decir.- ¿Acaso sentiste el temblor, Kid-kun?

-por supuesto.-Le mencionó mientras se despojaba de las sábanas y se ponía en pie.- Me desperté unos cinco minutos antes. Cogí mi libro para leerlo cuando empezó a temblar. Me iba a levantar para bajar. Los temblores pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

Shinigami-sama se acercó hacia su hijo.

-Kid-kun, ¿no le tienes miedo a los temblores?- Su hijo sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No. La única persona que tiene miedo a ellos en esta casa es Liz. Cuando tiembla por las noches corre como una loca hasta mi habitación y se abalanza contra mi cama. No te imaginas lo difícil que es sacarla de aquí después. -Kid odiaba los temblores de noche. No entendía por qué lo buscaba a él si tenía a su hermana en la otra habitación.

Shinigami-sama estaba inmutado. Kid ya no tenía miedo a los temblores. Cuando era niño le aterraban y salía corriendo por toda la casa. No lo hacía consiente. Él sólo reaccionaba a correr hasta el primer piso. Una noche tembló tan fuerte, Shinigami-sama escuchó los pies de Kid correr a toda velocidad hacia la escalera. Su padre se levantó rápidamente y lo llamó, pero éste no le hizo caso. Ni lo escucho. Si Shinigami-sama no lo hubiese alcanzado y no hubiera puesto su enorme mano justo al frente de él, Kid hubiera caído brutalmente por las escaleras.

Desde ese entonces que cada vez que temblaba, Shinigami-sama corría como un torbellino hasta donde se encontrase su hijo. Ya sea en su habitación o hasta en el baño.

Ahora todo era diferente. Su niño ya no sentía miedo. Ya no podría correr hacia él para calmarlo. De cualquier forma aquello le tranquilizó. El sólo hecho de pensar que si tiembla y su hijo corre y cae por las escaleras le aterraba. kid notó la preocupación de su padre y le sonrió.

-Padre, no te preocupes. Fue sólo un pequeño sismo, estoy bien.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el primer piso y empezaron a ordenar lo que desequilibraba la simetría de la casa producto al temblor. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina y Kid notó la taza de café dada vuelta en la mesa.

-¿Estabas tomando café?-le preguntó.

-Ah, sí. Por el temblor se volteó. Comenzó a limpiar la suciedad, cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. Saltó de la emoción.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Te párese si preparo café para los dos, Kid-kun?- Kid sonrió y se aproximó al hervidor y lo encendió.

-Estaría bien, padre. Pero yo lo prepararé.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! jejeje**

 **A mí me encantó *-***

 **Kid tenía miedo a los temblores *^* qué tierno jeje**

 **La idea del temblor se me ocurrió porque esta mañana tembló. No es que sea cobarde pero siempre que tiembla bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con mis padres u.u Antes no me daban miedo, pero hubo un terremoto y desde entonces que bajo por si acaso xD Esta mañana estaba leyendo cuando tembló. Estaba con la puerta cerrada y dije. -** _ **Ahora no, estoy leyendo.-**_ **¡Fui valiente y me quedé! :DD jajaja**

 **bueno bueno, dejando todo eso de laado, espero de verdad que el fic les guste. Iré subiendo capítulos cuando se me ocurrar ideas :D**

 **No olviden dejarme sus revieww~ jijiji Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

 _ **LyTha Shinigami...**_


End file.
